PASSWORD
by KarinShijimi
Summary: Lucy is friends w/ Gray's step sis. When they 1st met Gray is rude and selfish. what will Lucy experience w/ the heartbroken guy?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please leave a review and please judge my horrible story

GRAYLU 3 HIGHSCHOOL LOVE

LUCY P.O.V

Great **sarcastic **I woke up early because of my broken alarm clock. I arrived at school at 6 45 and our class starts at 9 15. I went to the roof top for some air. When I reached the roof top I saw a raven haired man sitting while his head is down. I walked closer and he looed at me with an irritated look. H e cant givve me that look... today is a bad day for me. I didn't eat breakfast for an irritated look from him.

" how did you get here? there's a password in the door that only I knows it" he said with a glare. "I used the stairs baka. And I know the password too, Ultear senpai gave it to me " I said sarcasticly.

"Why do you know Ultear? she's my step sister" he said even angrier. "mm I think it's when I was buying books. I ran into her and we became friends. I noticed her Fairy Tail badge so I asked her if she goes here. She said she knows a password to the roof top." i said.

"what ever. I don't care if you know the password. I'm sleeping so leave" he said with a glare. 'you don't look sleeping to me or sleepy" I said. "mind you own bussines :(" he said angrily. "what ever. I have to tell Erza about something anyway" I said then left.

**soo... how was it? fine? good? or galactic? please leave a review and judge**

**fine - need improvements**

**good- practice something**

**galactic- very good**

please pm me for requests or suggestions **BTW this is actually my 2nd story**


	2. Egao no Mahao

**Arigato for the review :) I'm happy because its my 1st review that I receive... I'm being childish now :(. Anyway as requested a long chapter.**

Gray P.O.V

After the girl left I stared at the clouds at the sky. How dare she scare me by telling me she will make Erza scold me. I'm a mess. First, I found out my girlfriend is cheating on me. Second is related to one because Juvia is cheating using Lyon and Lyon left me and with my step mom alone while Ultear is in another country studying. Third the girl earlier is gonna tell me to Erza, not like I'm scared but... she gives me goose bumps.

I'm gonna make her pay for what she will do.

After sleeping for 20 minutes I went to the empty old classroom to slack. When I came in I heard someone singing my favorite song. That voice is familiar... t-that girl earlier?!

"I'm in love it's the truth, your'e so real and its new. magiclly lets make our dreams come true, there's nothing that we cant do" I heard her sniff after those lines, could she be.. crying? "no..don't cry Lucy. He's gone (snif) he's- (crying harder) he left with out a word!" she cried. what's with this girl? I better leave before she notices. I slowly walked out of the room and closed the door gently.

I walked to the right hallway and found a worried Erza. I got scared and froze. "Gray did you see a blonde girl who has brown orbs and a blue ponytail?" she asked me panting. Could it be that girl earlier? her name is Lucy? "I don't know" I said. "she said she'll tell me something last night" she said. " I don't know. Look for Natsu and Loke. Maybe they are with her" I said. Natsu told me he has a best friend named Lucy. Loke said he's flirting with a girl named Lucy too. "alright... oh and move on from that rain woman will yah?" she said then left.

Lucy huh?

Lucy P.O.V

After talking to the weirdo at the roof top, I found an empty old classroom. I went inside and sat at at the chair near the edge of the board. I remembered my childhood friend, Sting.

FLASHBACK

A 7 year old me was in the park eyes wide after seeing her best friend, Yukino and crush, Sting hugging. She felt sad. She looked down to her feet and cried siletly. She then looked up and saw Sting kissed Yukino on the cheek, Yukino blushed then kissed him too. Lucy felt her world shattered.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I'm in love, It's the truth. your so real and its new, magicaly lets make our dreams come true, ther's nothing that we cant do" i sang then the next thing I know I was crying. after wiping my tears I went to my homeroom classroom then sat beside Levy. "Ohayo lu- are you ok?" she asked with a concerned look. "aye. I just got something in my eye" I lied. "Lucy! are you ok?!" Erza said with a really worried look.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern" I said then the class started.

**Is it good or bad? Please leave a review or suggestion. Arigato :)**


	3. Plan a sleep over

**Third chap but still one review... Sigh I'm thinking of making a NALU fanfic and I need some suggestions so pm** or** review arigato.**

**Gray P.O.V**

Finally! Lunch break. I went to the rooftop and typed the pass word on the tablet that is glued on the mechanical roof top door. When I was done typing I saw her again... Lucy. She was looking at her delicious lunch. Her bento has curry which looks tasty, a good fried rice, doughnut balls and gelatin. She looks sad.

"hey Baka! Aren't you hungry?" I asked looking at her. "The name is Lucy you dork" she said. She could be a nice play toy while I'm in a break up. "hai, hai. ne Lucy why are you sad?" I asked then sat beside her. "Do I look upset? she said". "no you look happy with unicorns and rainbow in happy land" i rolled my eyes. "why are you being nice anyway? earlier you were all grumpy dumpy and now your asking me if I'm sad. Y-your a baka!" she stood up and shouted. I stood up coming near her. She froze. When I was just an inch from her she then said "baka. why are you doing this".

I moved back sitting. When I looked at her she was blushing madly. "baka. You'r not my type" I said with a smirk.

"n-nani?!" she went back to normal then became angry "You should never play with me again dork" she said then grabed her bento and left. That girl is good to play with. I followed her and saw her talking to Erza. After their talk she ran away again. I was just about to follow her when Erza grabbed me. "Gray... I heard you played with my Lucy? she's too young and... you shouldn't play with girls" she said then punched me on my head then left.

Man that girl is dangerous. Oh Lucy; right. I tried to look for her every where. I was about to give up when I heard her singing a song again...but this time it was different song.

"No mountain, no valley no time no space. No heart ache no heart break. no fall from grace. can't stop me from beliving that our love will see me trough. Thanks to you"

I followed her voice and saw her under the sakura tree. This time... she wasn't crying, she was happy. "That dork... made my heart pound. But... He's playing with me. Jerk, I have to tell this to Ultear senpai right away" she said then grabbed her phone then dialed a number.

"Konichiwa this is Lucy" she said to her phone. her phone was on loud speaker so I heard what my step sis said. "konichiwa Lucy. Good thing you called. I was wondering if you could come over to my place to have a sleep over" the voice of my sis said. "Hai but can I bring Erza and Levy too?" Lucy asked happily . "I'm coming to our old house so I guess it's ok with mom" she said. What is she saying? mom will get angry because you came home for a sleep over without telling her. "arigato. oh it's time for the next class so gomen senpai and bye" she said then hung up.  
She stood up and dust her skirt and then spotted me.

**Sorry for the short chap I promise the next chap will be long. Please leave a review. :p **


	4. PLEASE VOTE AUTHOR VS COUSIN

p style="text-align: center;"strongGUYS I DONT THINK I WANT TO CONTINUE ANYMORE./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNOW REVIEW, ONLY ONE. NO FOLLOWER OR FAVORITE. I THINK MY STORY SUCKS,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTHAT'S WHY THERE NOTHING ./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'M MAKING A NEW AND BETTER STORY. IT'S A CROSS OVER. BLEACH AND PRETTY RHYTHM./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'M STILL NOT SURE IF I'M ENDING PASSWORD BECAUSE MY COUSIN WANTS ME TO CONTINUE/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongALL MY STORIES AND CHECK IF ANYONE AGREES ON HER SUGGESTION./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBTW SHE TOLD ME TO LET YOU GUYS READ MY FIRST FANFIC IN PRETTY RHYTHM/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIT'S TITTLE IS: GALACTIC HEART SHUFFLE/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNOW TO FIND OUT YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING I SHOULDN'T/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSTOP PASSWORD./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIF YOU WAN'T ME TO STOP, PM ME SAYING STOP AND TO ADOPT MY STORY./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongARIGATO FOR THE ONE REVIEW. AND FOR THE VIEWERS TOO, ARIGATO GOZIMAS./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongGOMEN FOR MAKING YOU READ MY UGLY STORY. I'M CONTINUING PURITY RIZUMU FANFIC./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongKARIN AND YONG HWA ARE PAIRED SO I THINK YOU WON'T LIKE IT./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBUT I'M MAKING A RIZUMUXHIBIKI FANFIC SO PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR IT./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong^ARIGATO-GOZAIMAS^/strong/p 


End file.
